Ours
by nileylooover
Summary: She is living in a dark world and he was the one who brought light and color to her life. She doesn't even know how someone as perfect as him would LOVE someone like her. A lot of people disapproved, but their love was stronger than ever. NILEY four-shot
1. Life makes love look hard

**OURS**

**Chapter 1: Life makes love look hard**

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_  
><em><strong>People throw rocks at things that shine<strong>_  
><em><strong>And life makes love look hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

It was a very chilly December and twenty year old Miley Stewart carefully walked along the busy street of New York, holding a cup of coffee with one hand. She was taking each step cautiously, telling herself she could do it because after all, she had been doing it every morning for the past two years. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt someone bump into her, making her spill the coffee on the front of her scarf and coat. Twenty one year old musician, Nick Grey, was busy talking to someone on the line with him on his phone when he realized he bumped onto someone. _"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention,"_ he apologized as he gave attention to the lady in front of him. He eyed the damage he caused and saw her coat and scarf stained with the coffee that fell and spilled on the ground in front of her.

_"It's okay, I'm fine,"_ she said as she dabbed the wet parts of her outfit with her handkerchief.

_"I'll buy you another drink,"_ the young man offered.

Miley lifted her head and shook it. _"No, it's okay, thank you,"_ she said with a warm smile on her face.

He was confused; her eyes were focused on somewhere else but him. But her eyes were the best and most beautiful pair he had ever seen. They were dark blue, and so calm and peaceful, as if when you look in her eyes, all your worries would go away.

_"I'm okay, thank you," _she smiled kindly. _"But can I ask you something?"_ she asked anxiously; her eyes still focused far away.

_"Anything,"_ he said as he got lost in her eyes.

_"Did I just passed by Eighth Avenue?"_

He shook his head in confusion. _"No, still two streets away."_

She sighed frustratingly and then smiled at him. _"Thank you,"_ she said as she carefully walked past him, making sure she was walking near the right side of the sidewalk. He watched her for a while in curiousness.

_"Hey, watch it!" _A big grown man growled when she bumped into him. That's when Nick realized that she's visually impaired.

_"I'm sorry!" _she said terribly as she shook in fear.

_"Would you be more careful?"_ the man growled at her before Nick made his way in front of her to shield her protectively from the man.

_"Hey man, back off, you don't talk like that to a lady," _Nick scowled at him.

_"She was blocking my way!"_ the guy complained.

_"She can't see, man. Cut her some slack,"_ Nick said angrily. The man just shrugged and walked away angrily without a word. Nick turned around to look at the disabled lady behind him and see if she's okay. He carefully touched her arm and rubbed circles on it. _"Hey, he's gone. You're going to be alright,"_ he said soothingly.

A beautiful smile appeared on Miley's face, and she couldn't help but feel such happiness that someone she doesn't know would defend her. _"Thank you. No stranger has ever defended me from anyone."_

_"It's fine and I would like to make it up to you. Please, let me buy you a drink. I really want to make it up to you,"_ he said, trying hard not to sound desperate. He just wanted to get to know her.

_"What you did for me was enough,"_ she said kindly. She was really thankful for what he did. It's just hard for her to trust anyone, especially strangers.

_"Please?" _he insisted.

She couldn't do anything but smile. She could sense from the sound of his voice that he's really sincere. He sounded like a good young man, so she gave up. _"Well, okay."_

_"I'm Nick, by the way,"_ he said, holding out his hand.

Miley took his hand and shook it. _"I'm Miley."_

_"Don't worry, I'm harmless. I'm not that kind of guy. So would you like me to uhmmm, hold your hand? So I could uhmm, lead you to Starbucks?"_ he asked shyly.

_"Okay,"_ she said and giggled at his sudden shyness. She felt him hold her hand and she smiled. His hand was soft and smooth. They walked slowly as he held her hand tightly so she wouldn't slip away from his grip.

_"We're almost there," _he stated after a while of walking.

Miley heard a bell ring as he opened the door to Starbucks and he ushered her in. "We're here," he muttered after a while. The smell of coffee filled her senses and she felt warmer inside the restaurant.

_"What do you want to order?"_ he asked when they stood a few feet away from the counter.

_"Same as yours," _she answered shyly.

Nick creased his eyebrows and felt a little bit confused. _"How will I know if you'll like it?"_

_"Surprise me,"_ she said confidently with a smile on her face. He shook his head in glee and led her to a table. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down on if carefully.

"_Wait here, okay?"_ he said to her. She nodded and he walked back to the counter to order their food and drinks. He ended up ordering two tall cappuccinos and two chocolate chip cookies.

_"Hey, are you with Miley?"_ the young lady staff on the claiming section with a name tag of 'Demi' asked Nick.

_"Yeah," _he answered as he felt a little bit confused. So, people here know Miley, huh?

Demi handed him a slightly long metal something and he didn't know what it was. _"A couple of mean young men stole this from her a while ago," _she said as she gave the item to Nick.

_"Oh, thank you. I'll give it back to her,"_ he said kindly.

Demi smiled at him widely. _"Thank you. Are you friends?"_

_"I just met her. I kinda spilled her coffee on her,"_ he said with a chuckle.

_"She's a kind girl. You'll like her."_

_"Yeah, I think I will."_

Another Starbucks staff placed some drinks and plates on the lower table inside the working area, and Demi placed Nick's orders on the tray sitting at the upper table near the customer's reach. _"Here's your order, Nick,"_ Demi said politely.

_"Thanks,"_ he said as he grabbed the tray. He was about to turn around and go to their table but he called Demi again. _"Wait, does she come here often?"_ he asked curiously.

Demi grinned. _"Everyday nine am,"_ she answered and winked at him.

Nick laughed and muttered, _"Thank you," _before walking back to where Miley was sitting.

* * *

><p>Miley couldn't help but think about Nick. She had a great time with him yesterday. They talked and he even walked her home. It was hard for her to trust him because he was a stranger to her, but it was even harder for her to say no to him. She's back at Starbucks, waiting on her queue for her order, it's nine in the morning, and she was happy she was able to go there smoothly without her cane.<p>

_"Hey! Guess who?"_ a familiar voice came from behind her and she certainly knew who he was.

_"Nick? Hi!"_ she greeted and smiled.

_"You really know how to recognize people with just their voices,"_ he said as he stood next to her. _"So, what's your order?"_

"_Huh? No, I'll pay for mine."_

"_No, I'll pay,"_ he said as he held her hand. She just smiled shyly and stated her order. He ordered their food and drinks before he led Miley to a booth where she could sit and wait for him. He then walked back to the counter to claim their orders.

When Nick was back beside her, she took the courage to ask him questions. _"So, what are you doing here?"_ she asked politely.

_"Just want to have coffee. I know a certain brunette will be here today," _he teased.

_"How did you know that?"_ she asked curiously.

_"Someone gave me a tip."_

_"Ugggh, Demi,"_ she groaned. Demi has been her friend since she and her family have moved here in New York. She was Miley's first friend here. She always visits Miley in her house or she takes her to the park sometimes. She loves Miley because Miley's a good listener to her problems and rants.

_"Speaking of Demi, she told me to give this to you yesterday. I kinda forgot to do that,"_ Nick said sheepishly as he handed her the item that Demi gave him yesterday.

She took the thing in her hands and smiled when she felt it. _"Oh, my cane. Thank you!"_

Nick felt silly that he hadn't thought it was a cane. _"Why is it short?"_

_"It's foldable, silly!" _she laughed.

_"Really? I haven't seen one," _he said dumbfounded.

_"Here..."_ she said as she unfolded the cane so she could demonstrate it to him. _"Oh, it's broken,"_ she frowned when she noticed a broken part.

He eyed the item and saw that some parts to connect the cane were gone._ "Yeah, I think something was gone,"_ he said sympathetically.

_"I have to tell my dad to buy me a new one, then,"_ she shrugged and felt slightly sad. She doesn't want to be a burden to her family. You see, her family loves her so much; they give her special treatment, and they support her no matter what. She felt kinda sad that she would never repay them for the hard work and effort they are giving to her, and she thinks she's not worthy for their kindness. She feels that it's too much and they are too sweet and kind to her. So she always finds a way to get herself out of trouble.

_"Where do you buy those things?" _he asked out of curiosity.

She smiled at him. _"There's a shop in 2nd avenue."_

_"Anyway, do you work?"_

_"Yeah, sometimes," _she answered shyly.

_"What job?"_ he asked with such interest. He could believe she could still manage a job with her condition.

_"I play the piano and guitar. My mom would contact people and ask event organizers if I could play. Some organizers are my mom's friends, so they hire me a lot of times."_

_"Wow, that's amazing. How did you learn?"_ he asked in shock. Her words really stunned him and all he could do was smile. He couldn't believe that this disabled girl right in front of him can do better things than him. Sure, he can play both the piano and guitar, but he was different from her. He can see and she couldn't, and yet she managed to learn. It was amazing and it captured his interest. It made him want to learn more about her.

She smiled and blushed, and he thought it was cute. _"I love listening to the piano, and then one time I told my parents I want to play the piano. They helped me and found a kind and patient piano teacher for me. My older sister loves to play the guitar. She taught me and I was grateful for it. How about you? What do you do, Nick?" _

_"I'm a musician too. I have this small band with my brothers. We just moved here in New York and we play for a bar nearby,"_

"_I'm sure you guys are amazing. I want to hear you guys perform but I'm afraid my parents won't let me go to a bar,"_ she said sadly.

"_I'm pretty sure that can be fixed,"_ he said slyly.

She chuckled and turned serious after a while. _"Nick, can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything."_

_"What do you think of me?"_ she asked anxiously.

_*He smiled at her as if she could see it. "I think you're amazing. I don't know how you could still go out alone with your condition, but I think that's very brave of you. I think you're the strongest person I have ever met. And you're beautiful both inside and out. You have pretty ocean blue eyes, beautiful locks of brown hair, cute button nose, and nice pink lips," _he said with such honesty and sincerity. He really does think that she's someone special.

_"Thank you,"_ she said as she blushed.

Now it was his turn to feel anxious. _"What about me? What do you think of me?"_ he asked.

_"Oh. Uhmmm... I think you're very kind and trustworthy. You seem normal to me. You have a nice voice. I try to get to know a person with their voice because it's the only way I get to 'see' them,"_ she explained shyly.

He chuckled at her description of him. _"Well, that's cute."_

_"I'm sorry. I'm not very good at describing things," _she said with such anxiety.

_"No, no, it's okay."_

_"Anyway, thank you for the coffee and cookie."_

Nick felt relieved that he had found her and talked to her again. He wanted to see her every day. She's becoming his inspiration and he thinks it's gonna stay like that for a long while. _"Come on, I'll walk you home,"_ he offered as he held her hand.

_"Thank you, but I'm fine," _she answered.

_"But your cane is broken. I don't think I can let you go home alone without it,"_ he countered and Miley couldn't help but smile at his kindness.

_"Okay, but only because I don't want anyone to spill coffee on me again," _she joked and they laughed.

_"Okay, come on."_

They talked as they walked to her apartment. They learned more about each other's families. Miley's family just moved to New York two years ago from Tennessee, her dad is a EENT specialist, her mother stays at home to take care of her and do household chores, her sister who's name is Taylor is a fashion designer, she dresses up Miley a lot. Nick grew up in New Jersey but they moved to New York just a week ago, his dad is a surgeon, his mom is a special events singer and house wife at the same time, his eldest brother Kevin is a cardiologist, his other older brother Joe, younger brother Frankie, and him, are members of the trio band called Connect three. Miley learned he does vocals, guitar, piano, and drums too. Well, not at the same time, of course! Anyway, the two got inside the elevator of the apartment building, and Nick walked Miley to her door when they landed on third floor.

_"Thank you for walking me, Nick. It really means a lot to me."_

_"It's my pleasure. Will I be able to see you again?"_

_"Well I know someone who'll also be at Starbucks tomorrow,"_ she teased.

_"I just want to make sure you don't think I'm a creep," _he told her. Well if she could see, she would totally think he's a creep. He had been staring at her all the time they were together. He can't seem to fight the urge not to stare into her eyes.

She chuckled. _"No I don't. Wait, do you want to go inside?"_ she offered.

_"Thanks, but I gotta go to band rehearsals," _he said with a frown. Of course she couldn't see him frowning, but she could hear and feel that he's sad about it.

_"Oh okay, take care."_

_"You too,"_ he said and kissed her hand softly.

Miley felt butterflies in her stomach as he said goodbye and she happily walked in her house.

* * *

><p>"<em>Miley, someone left this for you outside the door!" <em>Miley's mother, Tish, yelled.

Miley walked into the living room and her mom helped her sit on the couch. Tish gave the small rectangular box and a bouquet of flowers to Miley.

"_Flowers?"_ Miley asked confused. She brought the flowers near her nose so she could smell it. She sighed and smiled at the refreshing scent.

"_Momma? Could you place this in a vas please?"_ she asked her mom politely.

"_Of course, baby. Who is it from?"_ her mom asked excitedly.

_"I dont know."_

"_There's this small envelope attached on the box,"_ Tish informed her daughter.

"_Could you read it for me?"_

Tish took the small paper from inside the envelope and unfolded it as Miley opened the box and felt its content. She was surprised to feel a foldable walking cane inside the box. She felt something engraved on the handle and it's written in Braille. She felt it and it read 'Miley'.

"_It's written in Braille, Miles. I think the sender wants you to read it,"_ Tish said as she handed the letter to Miley.

Miley carefully took the letter in her hands as her heart pounded louder and faster than ever.

_"Dear Miley,_

_I hope you liked the cane and the flowers._

_-Nick."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello guys! sorry to keep you waiting on the next chapter of Que Sera, but I'm now working on it. I've been pretty busy starting my part time job. =] yaaaaaay! anyway! I hope you liked this new fanfic =] I LOVE YOU GUYS =]<strong>

**please review!**

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


	2. My heart is yours

**OURS**

**Chapter 2: My heart is yours**

_**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my father **_

_**about your tattoos will be ignored  
>'Cause my heart is yours<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Miley just made her way inside Starbucks with the help of her new walking cane given by her new friend, Nick. "Good morning," a familiar voice of a man chimed from behind her, making her smile widely.

"Good morning to you too," she greeted and held onto his arm for support. It seemed natural to her; she didn't even think of it. She just made the move without even realizing she was doing it.

He smiled and held her hand that was wrapped around his arm. "Did you sleep well?" he asked as he let himself get lost in her deep blue eyes.

"Yeah. Hey, thank you for the gift you sent me. You're so sweet." she blushed and felt a little bit shy about it.

He just let out a chuckle and got himself mesmerized by her beauty. "It's not a problem. I just felt bad that your cane got broken."

They bought their coffees and talked for a while.

"Are you free after breakfast?" Nick finally asked nervously.

Miley felt a bit nervous when he asked. She didn't know what to do for a while. No guy has asked her out and she felt happy someone finally did. "Of course! Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere," he said as he finally got the guts to answer.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay, but I have to call my mom first," she said. She smiled and felt so excited that someone asked her out. It doesn't matter who or where, she was really happy someone wanted to hang out with her.

Miley pressed buttons on her customized phone and placed it close to her ear. She asked her mom for permission and she groaned when her mom told her 'no' because her mom doesn't know Nick personally. "I'm sorry, I can't go, Nick," she said sympathetically.

"It's okay. How about I just walk you home?" he offered like the gentleman he is.

Miley nodded and Nick helped her up. They walked out and into Nick's car. He helped her sit on the passenger's seat and he sat on the driver's seat. He made sure she was buckled up before he drove to the apartment building where she lives. They got there quickly and he held her hand as they made their way to her apartment unit. Miley's mom just finished putting out the trash when she saw her daughter walking with a guy she didn't know.

"Miley?" Tish called out.

Both Nick and Miley turned around at the sound of the voice. "Mom?" Miley asked.

"It's me, honey," Tish answered as she walked towards her daughter and hugged her. She looked at the handsome guy next to her daughter and she couldn't help but get intrigued by the way he helps and supports her. "Well, aren't you gonna introduce me to this fine young man?"

"Oh, momma, he's Nick," Miley told her mom. "Nick, she's my mom," she told Nick.

Nick and Tish shook hands and gave each other a warm smile. It's Tish's first time to see Miley with a guy, and she felt happy and excited. His name was familiar and a few seconds later, she finally remembered. " Wait, you're the Nick who gave Miley the flowers and walking cane last night?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded shyly and offered his hand. "I'm Nick Grey."

"I'm Tish, Miley's mom."

"Nick is just walking me home, mom," Miley explained.

"Yeah, I know, it's so kind of Nick to do that. Wait, is he the one who wants to take you out?" Tish asked curiously, making Miley blush.

Nick chuckled at the redness of Miley's cheeks and he answered her mom for her. "Yeah, that would be me."

"Well then, yes, you could take her." Tish smiled. She's happy that someone asked her daughter out for the first time. She's sick of seeing Miley always alone. Now that Miley has a new friend, a guy to be exact, she wouldn't get in the way between them. Nick looked good, decent, and trustworthy. "Take care of her."

Both Nick and Miley smiled. He shook Tish's hand and nodded at her. "I'll make sure she'll have a good time and be safe at the same time."

Miley touched her mom's hand and pulled her to hug her. "Thanks mom."

Tish pulled away and kissed her young daughter's forehead before they left.

Nick and Miley got in the car and He drove towards his destination. "Are you okay? Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked carefully.

"I'm still scared," she whispered honestly. She could feel her hands sweating a bit. She isn't comfortable with hanging out with a guy, but something makes her want to be with him badly.

"Oh, of me?" He was a bit surprised with her revelation but he understood her completely.

"Yeah," she answered awkwardly. She bit her lip nervously, cursing her mind for telling such things like that to him.

He smiled and gently caressed her hand. "I understand."

She smiled and felt more comfortable. "I just met you. I've never met any guy who asked me out, EVER. I'm so excited and scared at the same time, all because I just met you."

Nick stopped in front of the red stoplight and gazed at her. "Hey, it's okay to be scared. Trust me, I wouldn't do anything that will harm you, I promise. I just want to make you smile," he said sincerely.

She sighed at his voice. She could really tell how kind and sincere he is. All her worries got washed away and her heart started to beat faster at the feeling of his hand on hers. "Thank you for doing this."

He looked in her eyes, her smile, and her face. She looked happier than before, and that's the reason why he wanted to bring her somewhere special. "It's my pleasure." Seeing the smile on her face makes him happy. It might sound cheesy to you but to him, it's enchanted. "We're here," he said as he turned right, drove a bit, and parked.

"I'm nervous," she said when Nick helped her get down from the car.

Miley got out and Nick held her hand securely. He squeezed it lightly and he felt like he's in heaven as he held her hand. "Don't be. I'll hold your hand and never let you go. I wouldn't let you out of my sight," he said sweetly. She couldn't help but smile very wide at Nick's kindness. He's so sweet to her, she just met him, and she had never met a guy as amazing as him before.

She then felt the warm sand hit her feet, and she heard the waves crashing to the shore. "I've never been to a beach before," she admitted shyly.

"Really?" His eyes got wide in astonishment. He likes to go here whenever he wants to have peace of mind, so he goes here a lot.

She nodded as they walked and he kept her grip on her, assuring her that he wouldn't leave her alone. "My family doesn't like to go to a beach with me. They are afraid something would happen to me," she said softly.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you," he whispered as he wrapped an arm around her waist, making sure he would be by her side all the time.

She smiled at his gestures. She felt his hand on her waist and she couldn't help but have butterflies in her stomach. "I know."

He continued to lead her as they walked slowly towards the beach. "I just want you to feel being here. I go here when I want to be alone. It's calm and quiet here. The sky is very bright and blue. There are birds flying everywhere. The sea is so beautiful. The air is so fresh. Can you hear the waves crashing? Isn't it fun to hear?" he said excitedly and happily. This place is special to him. He felt like bringing her here because he knew she would appreciate it. The surrounding is just so beautiful and it breaks his heart that she won't be able to see it, so he's doing his best to describe it.

"It is. I also love it how the sand feels under my feet," she told him as she took-in the descriptions in her head and tried to imagine it in her head.

"Come on, I'll take you to the shore so you could feel the water," he said, tugging her gently. She felt a little bit nervous but she trusted him, so she let him lead the way.

He noticed the tension, so he tried to wash it away. "Don't worry, we'll just walk on the shore, I wouldn't let go of you. I'll hold you tight, okay?" he said while holding her tight and secure beside him.

"Okay," she whispered as she held onto his arm too.

He took her slippers and held it for her as they walked through the water. He held her close to her. He promised he would keep her safe. "Do you like the feeling?"

"Yes, the water is so warm, I like it," she said happily as she submerged her feet in the water.

"Glad to know you like it," he said. He kept looking at her. He kept looking at her face and her gestures for emotions. She looked so beautiful without make up, and the wind blowing her hair made her look breathtaking. He noticed her slightly shivering, so he quickly took off his jacket. "Are you cold? Here..." he offered and wrapped the jacket around her small frame.

She blushed at his gestures, at how gentleman he is. "Thank you," she said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her along the shore. "It's so beautiful here," she whispered in amazement. She could feel it. She could feel how beautiful the place is. Tears silently seeped from her eyes and he noticed it.

His heart churned at the sight. He doesn't ever want to see her crying; it was heartbreaking. He then pulled her for a stop, and he caressed her cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong, Mi?"

She felt his hands on her cheeks. She couldn't believe she's crying. She promised herself not to cry over her disability, but she felt bad she couldn't see the ocean, she felt bad she couldn't see him. "I want to see the ocean so badly. I want to swim. I want to build a sand castle. I want to see you," she sobbed.

His heart ached so much. He couldn't do anything about it. He just held her and took her in his arms. He held her tight and let her cry.

"I'm sorry for that," she whispered later on as she lifted her head from his chest. "It's just that, sometimes I still have my moments why I question why I was born to live like this. I just want to see the beauty of everything. It's hard when you can't see it."

He gently caressed the side of her face as he looked in her eyes. "I understand. It's okay."

"Thanks for bringing me here. It's beautiful," she said with a smile.

He grinned in happiness. Seeing the smile on her face made her feel so alive and lovestruck. "So beautiful," he whispered as he stared at the beautiful lady in front of him.

They walked back to the car after a while and he started the engine when they got in.

"Do you want to go with me to our band rehearsal? We're going to play later tonight," he said kindly.

Her eyes got wide in excitement. "Would you take me to the rehearsal? I want to hear you perform. I'm sure my parents won't let me go to the actual show."

He smiled contently and felt excited to play in front of Miley. "Alright, we're goin to go there next."

They drove to the bar for 'Connect 3' rehearsal, and Miley felt so excited to hear Nick play and sing. She has this special bond with him that she couldn't understand, and that bond keeps her wanting to be with him at all times. They got to the bar and Nick helped her inside. He then greeted his brothers and introduced Miley to them. "Hey guys! This is Miley, my new friend. Miley, I have my two brothers right in front of us and they are going to introduce themselves to you so you could hear their voices."

"I'm Joe, the cute funny one. It's nice to finally meet you, Miley. My brother has been talking about you nonstop," Joe said as he shook Miley's hand. Miley blushed while Nick's eyes got wide at Joe's little revelation.

"Joe!" Nick shouted in embarrassment; he couldn't believe Joe just said that.

"You look beautiful by the way," Joe said, complimenting Miley.

Miley blushed more and smiled at him shyly. "Thank you."

Another slightly curly-haired boy approached Miley and offered his hand to her. "I'm Frankie, the cute adorable one and the cutest of all. Hi Miley!" he said proudly and bubbly as he shook her hand.

Miley heard his voice and he sounded younger than Nick. "You sound young," she said politely as she smiled at him and shook his hand.

"I just turned eighteen this month," Frankie proudly said.

Miley said happy birthday to Frankie and he said thank you.

"So, we need to go to the stage. Come and sit here," Nick said as he led Miley towards the front row tables. "You're seated at the table in front of the stage, so I could see you. Don't worry, I wouldn't tear my eyes off you, okay?" he nicely said to her as he helped her sit down on the chair.

"Okay, thank you, Nick," Miley said sincerely.

The band played a few minutes later. Miley was caught in the moment. Nick's voice was amazing, his guitar and piano skills, made her feel overwhelmed. Nick on the other hand felt so alive and excited to sing because a certain blue-eyed girl was listening to him.

"You sound amazing!" she exclaimed after performing three songs. She applauded as Nick walked down from the stage and towards her.

"Thank you! Did you like it?" he asked anxiously.

She smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "I love it!"

"Would you like to come tonight? I'll ask your parents for permission," he offered and Miley smiled bigger. She sure wanted to be there to support him with the band's performance.

"Please?" she asked with pleading voice.

Nick drove Miley home so he could ask her mom personally if she could go with him to the bar where he will be performing. When they got in Miley's apartment, he asked her mom right away and Tish granted them permission only if Taylor, Miley's older sister, gets to come with them. Both Nick and Miley were okay with it. While waiting for Taylor to come home, the duo enjoyed eating the brownies Miley's mom made for them.

He eyed the piano at the corner of the room. "Would you play the piano for me?"

Miley felt surprised and nervous at the same time. "Right now?"

"Yes, please?" he requested and she nodded.

"Okay." She got up and he did the same. He led her towards the piano and they sat beside each other on the chair.

He lifted the cover of the keys and Miley warmed up for a bit before she started to play a piece. She felt so relaxed and at peace as she listened to the music flowing from her hands. She closed her eyes and felt light at the feeling of playing again. She used to play the piano most of the time when she was a kid, but she got used to it.

Nick was so amused at her talent. He was speechless and he felt like crying as he listened to her music. It was breathtaking; SHE was breathtaking. "You are amazing. I really mean it. You are a much better pianist than I am," he complimented once she was finished.

"No, I'm not. I haven't practiced in a while," she admitted shyly. She felt embarrassed and she thought Nick was saying that just to be nice to her.

"See? You didn't even have to practice. You're amazing," he complimented again and she felt different; different in a good kind of way.

"Nick, can I ask you something?" she asked with a soft voice.

"Of course."

"Why do you want to hang out with me?" she asked anxiously. She kept wondering what his reason to hang out with her is. She isn't that fun to be with, but why would he like to hang out with her?

He sighed and shook his head. "Honestly? I don't know either. I just want to be with you," he admitted straight away.

"But I'm not fun. I'm blind," she said in frustration.

"You make me laugh and you make me happy. There's something about you, Mi. There's something about you that makes me like you."

Her eyes got wide in shock. "You like me?" Her heart started to beat faster, like if it won't slow down, she would faint.

"Yeah," he answered sheepishly. If she could see him right at that moment, she would laugh at him because he was blushing real bright red.

"You've done lots of things for me already. I don't deserve any of it."

"You do, Mi. You are special and you deserve the best."

She smiled and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "You called me 'Mi'. I like it. I like you too. You make me feel different."

"You are different; in a good kind of way," he said, smiling.

Nick couldn't help himself; he leaned in and kissed her. He tasted her lips and it got him wanting more. He moved his lips on hers and she responded nervously. It's the sweetest taste he'd ever tasted.

Miley felt so lovestruck. She didn't know what to do. It was her first kiss, but he was sweet and gentle. Their kiss was slow and soft, and she liked having the butter flies in her stomach as they shared that kiss.

He pulled away for a moment and he looked in her eyes and the rest of her face, gathering the courage he needed to sat the next few words that needs to come out from his mouth. "Miley, would you be my girlfriend?"

She gasped happily and tears fell from her eyes. Yes, they just met a few days ago, but she already felt like she had known him before already. "Yes!" she answered excitedly before they shared another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if I haven't updated that quick. I am busy with my part time job. =] YAAAAY! I have a part time job and I'm gonna receive my first check this Friday! And I just started last December 10! And I'll have my next check next Thursday too! Yaaaaay! I'm very thankful for my job =]<strong>

**Poor Mandy! (Selena's mom) she had a miscarriage and I really think it's horrible that people are saying that she deserved that or something. Geeesh! You don't even know the person to even judge her like that, and she isn't doing anything wrong to you. Whatthehell? LOL The Teefey Family is strong and I know they are going to be okay. I just feel bad for Selena. She's really excited about it. =/ (BTW, Teefey because Sel's mom remarried to Brian Teefey, but Selena's surname is still Gomez. Lol. That's for the people who are confused haha)**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! OHMYGOD one of my idols, TheMsBrandy1, submitted a review! I love your stories! =]**

**And whatthehell is wrong with that LAST REVIEWER! Get the hell out of my review page! Do you know how to delete a review? I only know how to delete an anonymous review =/ and I don't want posts like that in my review page =/ it's horrible! I got the same on Que sera!**

**I also edited the mistake regarding Nick's job. He's a musician =]**

**THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER =] sorry if it's abit crappy. Im really sleepy right now =/**

_**xonileylooover**_


	3. There's always someone who disapproves

**OURS**

**Chapter 3: **_**There's always someone who disapproves**_

_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
>they'll judge it like they know about me and you<br>and the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
>the jury's out, my choice is you<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>MILEY'S POV<strong>

Nick and Miley became a couple. Her parents approved and she was happy about it. The two of them easily got along. She had dreamt of having a wonderful boyfriend but she didn't think it would be possible. It was still weird that someone like Nick would love her like that, but it's really happening to her.

Today, Nick invited his friends to his house to introduce Miley to them, but their feedback isn't that great and it bothered her a lot.

Both Nick and Miley were hanging out with his friends in the living room a few minutes ago, before she excused herself to go to the kitchen. He started wondering what's taking her so long in the kitchen, so he excused himself to check on her.

"Miley? What are you doing?" Nick asked frantically as he walked inside his kitchen. Miley's bleeding finger certainly caught his attention.

She felt really awkward and insecure facing his friends, and she didn't like hanging out with them. Above all that, she still wanted to impress them, so she decided she should bring them banana loaf, but she had trouble with the knife, causing her finger to bleed. She cried at the sound of Nick's voice. The last thing she wanted is to upset him.

"Oh baby, please don't cry. What's wrong?" he said as he held her in his arms and wrapped a piece of tissue paper around her bleeding finger. "Does it hurt? Tell me, baby."

"I'm sorry," she whispered in fear.

He felt confused. "For what?" he asked as he caressed her face.

"Your friends don't like me. I wanted to impress them by bringing them banana bread, but I messed up using the knife. I'm sorry," she confessed and cried. She felt really disappointed to herself that he won't be able to say something proud about her to his friends. She felt like such a wimp.

"It's okay, baby. I still love you." He took her in his arms and held her tight. She nestled her head on the crook of his neck and she wrapped her arms around his frame tightly.

She buried her face on his chest and she cried silently. "I don't deserve you," she said timidly, clutching at the back of his shirt.

"You do. Your my baby, Mi," he said as he caressed her hair softly.

"We don't fit together. I'm blind. Your friends don't like me," she reasoned out, making his heart break as he watched her pained expression.

"I don't care what they think. I love you," he said, hoping it will make her feel better.

He smashed his lips on hers and gave her a very passionate kiss. He wanted her to feel how much he loves her.

She got surprised by his sudden action, but the kiss meant everything to her. It amazed her how he was able to express his love through a kiss. She didn't think it was possible, but the way he kissed and held her made her know how concerned he is for her.

Her heart ached when their lips parted from their heated kiss, but his firm grip on her waist gave her reassurance. "Stay with me, please?" he requested.

"I'm sorry. I'm all over the place. I'm over reacting," she said as he entwined their fingers together.

He kissed the back of her hand and made sure she would feel his unconditional love for her. "It's okay. It's okay for you to have moments like this. If you do, talk to me. Please talk to me. I'm here to make you feel better. If you doubt yourself, just call me; I'll be here to remind you how I want you more than anything in the world."

She finally smiled and hugged him tight. "You're too sweet."

He pulled away a bit and he pushed away some hair from her face using his fingers. "Stay here for a while. I'll get rid of them and we could go and listen to my new audio book I bought for you."

"No, you can hang out with them," she answered quickly.

He caressed the side of her face lovingly. "But it's you I want to be with. I don't care what they think or say. You're more important to me," he said, making her smile.

"I love you, Nicky," she said, hugging him tight.

"I love you too, Mi," he said before kissing her lips lovingly. "Only you," he added, making both of them smile.

Nick made her sit on one of the chairs on the dining table set. He gave her something to munch on, before he kissed the top of her head and left the kitchen for a while. His friends left after a while. When Miley heard the front door close, she rose up from her seat and used her stick to guide her to the living room.

Nick heard the tapping of her walking cane and he found her walking towards him. He instantly smiled and ran up to her, pulling her in a hug. "Come here," he whispered gently.

She inhaled his scent as she buried her face on the crook of his neck. She then lifted her head, as if trying to look in his eyes. "I won't go anywhere. I can't go anywhere. You know I don't know this neighborhood."

"Good, because I need you in my life," he murmured while looking in her deep blue eyes.

"That's really cheesy," she commented, making both of them laugh. "What's the title of your new audio book?" she asked, changing the subject.

He smirked, knowing she would be excited when she finds out the title. "The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks."

Her eyes and mouth got wide in shock, sending shivers down Nick's spine. "Oh my God, thank you, Nick!"

Nick felt happy he was able to put a smile on Miley's face.

The couple sat next to each other on the couch. She pulled a throw pillow close to her chest as Nick played the track on his stereo. He then wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's slim body as the audio book started.

You might think listening to a person reading a book for you is kinda boring, but for the couple, it's like watching a movie. Even though it sounded weird and ridiculous to Nick at first, he got used to it and learned to love it just at much as how Miley loves listening to it.

"You look tired," he muttered softly an hour later, when he noticed her tiredness. He then placed a pillow on his lap and made her rest her head on it.

"Thanks." She felt happy with his sincerity and she felt comfortable having him run his fingers through her hair. She pulled her legs and placed it on top of the couch, so she would be fully lying on it.

An hour later, Miley was asleep and Nick didn't have the heart to wake her up. She looked like an angel in her sleeping state; he wanted to stare at her all night. But she had to be home before nine. Nick quietly got up and walked towards the window to see how hard the rain is. It's been raining since his friends left his house and he didn't think it was safe to go out.

He decided to call Miley's mom to ask if Miley could stay in his house overnight. "Hello, Tish? It's Nick."

"Oh, Nick! What's wrong?" she answered worriedly.

He bit his lip, feeling a little nervous. "Miley and I are in my house and she fell asleep. It's really cold outside. She looked really tired and I just want to ask you if it's okay if she'll stay here only for tonight. I'll take good care of her and I promise I wouldn't do something stupid. I'll just let her sleep," he explained quickly.

"Whoa, Nick! Slow down. It's okay. I trust you with my daughter. Just have her back home tomorrow morning," she answered confidently.

He smiled, proud at himself that he had earned Miley's family's trust. It means a lot to him and he wouldn't take it for granted. "I will; thank you so much."

The call soon ended after Tish gave Nick some reminders in taking care of Miley.

He carefully carried Miley to his bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed. Good thing she's wearing a comfy shirt and leggings, he didn't need to change her clothes. He covered her body with his comforter and he walked into his bathroom to get ready to sleep. When he was finished, he climbed in the bed next to his love. He usually sleeps without a shirt on, but tonight, he wore one to respect his girlfriend.

"Good night baby girl. I love you," he whispered as he held her in his arms. He fell asleep quickly, not worrying about Miley too much, because she's right there, safe in his arms.

* * *

><p>Miley woke up the next day, feeling odd. She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her body, she could hear the sound of a heart beating, and a familiar scent she caught made her more confused. "Nicky?" she whispered.<p>

"Hmmm?" he murmured as he squeezed her tight.

"Is it you?" she asked carefully.

He smirked and opened his eyes, only to be greeted by her ocean blue eyes. "Maybe..." he teased.

"Where are we?"

"You're in my room. You fell asleep last night," he answered as he caressed her hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

His eyebrows furrowed and he caressed her hair softly. "Don't say sorry. I'm glad to have you beside me while I sleep. I don't have to worry last night if you had a nice sleep."

"I had a very good sleep. Did you call my parents?"

"Of course, I asked permission."

She smiled and caressed his bicep. "Thank you for letting me sleep-in."

"Aren't you going to ask if I did something naughty last night?" he teased.

"You did?" she asked, wide eyed.

He laughed and placed his hand beneath her shirt at the back, just above the hem. "Ha! I'm just messing with you. Of course I didn't take advantage. I just kissed you and held you tight until I fell asleep," he explained while caressing the soft and smooth skin of her back.

"I love you," she told him lovingly.

He grinned and kissed her softly. "I love you more."

* * *

><p>Nick and Miley have been together for two months already. His parents just got home from a business trip from Europe three days ago, and tonight he's going to introduce Miley to them.<p>

"Don't be nervous. Just act normal," he said as he helped her walk towards his parents' house.

"But I'm not normal," she countered, feeling depressed and nervous to meet her boyfriend's parents.

He pulled her to a stop and he hugged her tight. "You are my Miley and you are extraordinary. You're going to be fine. I love you," he said before kissing her softly.

She linked their hands together and took a deep breath. "I'll do it for you."

* * *

><p>Nick is now driving Miley home. The lunch didn't turn out that great. His parents shot her with different questions that she answered with information that aren't so pleasing. They asked her about her education history, what she's doing at the moment, family background, and lots of things that got them criticizing her.<p>

"Your parents…" she said timidly as he drove his car.

"Miles, they are going to like you, just give them some time," he said comfortingly as he rubbed her knee.

"How can I even think they would like me? I'm nothing. I can't see. I'm useless. I'm ugly. I'm not what they like for you," she stated as her hands started to shake and she started to cry.

"You're being emotional again," he whined, feeling sick of hearing her insecurities.

"Stop the car," she said sternly.

He became frustrated. "I'm not going to stop."

"Stop the car right now!" she yelled as her heart broke into tiny little pieces.

"Fine! If that's what you want!" he said, giving up.

Miley shakily got out of the car and unfolded her cane. She cried as she walked away from him with her broken heart.

Nick felt furious at Miley when she walked out of the car. He was angry at her for overreacting, too angry that he left his blind girlfriend in the middle of nowhere.

Miley on the other hand, kept crying as she walked and tapped her cane on the floor with one hand clutching her phone closer to her ear. "Tay? Would you please pick me up? Please? I don't know where I am, just please track my phone," she said when she reached her sister's voice mail.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't know where she is. She was scared as hell, knowing that anyone could make fun of her anytime. "We've got here a blind girl!" she heard from an old man's voice, making her cringe in fear.

She then felt a hand close around her arm and she cried and tried to pull away. "No, please don't," she cried. The rain started to pour but she didn't mind. She just wanted to get away from them. "I'll give you all the money you want, just don't hurt me," she begged.

Someone pulled her cane and she heard a crack, indicating they broke the walking cane Nick gave her the second time they met. "We don't want your money," another guy said.

Her whole body shook in fear as she screamed and fought against their grips.

Nick on the other hand, was in a hurry to go back to the place where he foolishly left his visually impaired girlfriend. He felt so stupid for ever letting her walk away. The heavy rain started to fall and he got more worried. Who wouldn't when you know your visually impaired girlfriend was left alone on the side walk while it's raining hard, and who knows if some sick people would try to take advantage of her. The thought made him sick to his stomach that he didn't mind the speed limit; he wanted to get to her as fast as he can. He then spotted her being held by a group of disgusting men trying to take advantage of her. His heart raced, he got out of the car and ran towards them. The five men took Miley's bag and pushed the poor girl on the ground. She fell on her butt and cried hard. She didn't knew what just happened, but she soon realized when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her fragile body comfortingly. She heard his soothing words, confirming it was him. He came back for her. She's safe. He then carried her to the front seat of his car, and he got in the driver's seat.

He took his jacket from the front seat and draped it on top of her body. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, baby! I'm going to keep you warm and safe, I promise," he said as he caressed her face.

"Nick..." she whispered tiredly.

"I'm here, I'm here, baby. I'm sorry," he said before kissing her lips. She shivered and he turned up the heater a notch. "I love you," he whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

He then drove back to his house, occasionally glancing at Miley, making sure she's okay.

Nick got back to his parents' house; it's closer to go there than to drive home to his apartment. He picked-up Miley bridal style and he took her in the house.

"What happened!" his mom questioned when he walked in.

"She fucking ran away from me because of you two!" he answered angrily.

Mrs. Grey didn't care much with his language anymore. Her son's girlfriend was wet with rain and asleep in his arms, making her really confused.

"What?" Mr. Grey asked.

Nick's anger boiled up and he poured it to his parents. "You fucking scared her! She ran away and almost got raped! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something worse happened," he hissed at them. He walked past them and looked down at his love, shivering. "It's okay; I'm going to keep you warm."

"We're sorry, son," Mr. Grey apologized.

Nick turned around to face his parents to see if they are really sincere with the apology. He looked into their eyes and he realized they are telling the truth. "It's too late now. She's cold and freezing."

"Take her to the guest room. I'll give her a hot bath," Mrs. Grey offered.

"I'll go make hot cocoa," Mr. Grey said as he rushed to the kitchen.

Nick felt relieved at his parents' mood change, but he still feels so worried with his girl shivering in his arms. He took her to the guest room and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her on the chair in front of the vanity and he took off her coat, her scarf, her boots, and her socks. His mom went inside the bathroom. "Mom, I can't take off her clothes," he said worriedly.

Mrs. Grey walked closer to Miley. "It's okay; I'll take her from here. Get some clean clothes from my closet," she commanded.

Nick kissed his girlfriend's warm forehead and whispered in her ear. "I'll be back, I love you."

He walked out and went to his room to change into dry clothes. He found his cell phone ringing on top of his bed. He picked it up and answered the call. It was Taylor.

"Nick? Oh my God! Where's Miley? Tell me she's okay!" Taylor yelled worriedly.

Nick felt confused for a while, but then, he realized Miley must have called her sister. "She's here, she's safe, Taylor."

Taylor let out a sigh of relief. "She left me a message and told me to pick her up. She didn't know where she was, so she told me to track her. When I heard the message, I tracked her, but then, her phone was turned off. I got really scared. Is she okay? What happened?" she asked anxiously.

"We got in a fight in my car. She told me to pull over. She got out of the car and I foolishly left her. I was an asshole for leaving her. I wasn't thinking straight. When I turned back, it was raining hard, and I found her soaked wet... And..." he trailed off. He didn't know if he should tell her that Miley almost got raped. Her family would hate him.

"Oh my God, where are you? You are so dead to me. But I need to see my sister. I need to see if she's okay. If she's hurt, I'm going to hurt you," she threatened, making him gulp in fear.

He told her his parents' address and she hung up on him. He then changed his clothes and walked into his parents' room to get some clothes for Miley.

* * *

><p>Miley and Mrs. Grey were very silent in the bathroom. Miley was feeling cold, but the warm water calmed her down.<p>

Mrs. Grey took care of her and helped her have a nice bath; she always wanted a daughter and she felt a bit joyous to help Miley. Her negative thoughts about Miley, was already gone. "I'm sorry if I was rude to you. I apologize for underestimating you. Would you give me a second chance? I'd like to get to know the girl who got my son head over heels in love with," she told Miley. She swallowed her pride and opened her heart to the girl who captured her son's heart.

"It's okay, Mrs. Grey. Thank you for this," Miley said, talking about Mrs. Grey's big help.

"You're welcome, and please, just call me Denise," Mrs. Grey warmly said.

Denise helped Miley get up from the bath tub. She helped Miley dry herself, and she made her wear a bathrobe. She sat Miley on the chair in front of the vanity and she towel-dried Miley's hair before brushing it.

Nick knocked on the door and said, "Mom, are you done?"

"Yeah, come in," Denise said.

Nick poked his head through the open door and he smiled at the sight of his mother brushing the hair of his girlfriend. He went in and handed the clothes to her mom. He bent down to kiss Miley's cheek and he caressed her hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she answered softly.

He squeezed her hand and let it go. "I'm gonna go check the hot cocoa."

"Okay," Denise answered.

"Thanks for taking care of her, mom." He kissed his mother's cheek and left the room.

Denise smiled at her son's little antics. She stopped brushing Miley's hair, so she could dress her. "I've always wanted to have a daughter, but I wasn't able to get pregnant after Frankie," she said as she helped Miley get in her clothes.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"My mom didn't have a son. I only have one sibling, her name is Taylor, she's older than me," Miley shared.

"It must be easy living with just your dad as the only man in the house. Being with five guys in a house is a disaster." Denise chuckled. Her boys are always messy, annoying, playful, and sweet sons at the same time.

Miley laughed softly. "I can't imagine."

Nick soon walked back in the bathroom to help Miley get in bed. Denise soon left the room and Miley thanked her.

"Drink this. It's hot cocoa. Dad made it for you," Nick said as he let Miley sip from the cup. "Your sister's on her way here."

"Don't tell her about the bad guys, please?" she begged.

"Why not?" he asked curiously. Sure, it would cause him a lot of trouble, but he's really confused.

"They won't let me see you again," she said as tears gathered in her eyes.

His heart melted. He left her in the middle of nowhere, got her soaked with rain, and almost got her raped, but all she cared about is the consequence of telling them the truth; that they wouldn't let her see him again. He sighed and leaned in to kiss her lips with such passion. "I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

Taylor arrived at the Grey residence after a while, and Mr. and Mrs. Grey happily let her in. She got ushered towards the guest room where she saw her younger sister lying on the bed, wrapped in a blanket.

"Oh Miles," Taylor sighed as she walked towards her sister and she leaned down to the bed to hug Miley. "

Denise left the room so that the three could talk privately.

Taylor touched her sister's forehead and she gasped at how hot it felt. "You have a fever!" she said worriedly.

"I'm okay," Miley whispered softly.

"Nick, what did you do to her?" Taylor demanded.

Before Nick could explain, Miley spoke up, "He didn't do anything. I forced him to leave me at the street. It was a stupid move, I know. But it's not his fault."

"Come on, Miley, I'm taking you home," Taylor said.

Miley sat up. Nick tried to make her lie down again, but she held onto his body instead. "No, I don't wanna go home," she cried as she clung onto Nick..

Taylor got frustrated. "If mom and dad finds out what happened today, you two are gonna be dead," she threatened.

Miley snapped up; she couldn't let Taylor tell their parents. "Please don't tell them Tay," she begged.

"Miley, you know it's dangerous for you to be left alone in a place you don't know," Taylor reasoned out.

"They won't let me be with Nick again," Miley cried. "He's the only one that makes me really happy. I love him, and I feel loved when I'm with him," she sobbed.

Nick whispered soothing words in Miley's ear. He held her tight and caressed her back, trying to make her calm down.

Taylor understood what Miley said. Miley was afraid their parents won't let her hang-out with Nick again, if they found out about what happened today. Taylor couldn't take her sister's happiness away, most especially, her love. Nick was the only man who didn't judge Miley by her blindness. He was the only guy who had the patience to get to know her. He was the only man who saw how special and beautiful Miley is, inside and out. If he makes her sister happy, he wouldn't take him away from her.

Taylor scooted closer to Miley. She looked at Nick and mentally asked if she could hug Miley. Nick smiled and pushed Miley towards her side. Taylor hugged her little sister and whispered "I'm sorry" over and over again. "I'm really sorry, Miles. I was just scared for you. I felt like fainting when I heard your message. When I couldn't track your phone because it was switched off, I got really scared," she confessed.

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm safe," Miley said as she wrapped her arms around her sister's petite frame.

Taylor promised she wouldn't tell their parents what happened that day, but she made a deal; Miley would have to be home tomorrow before lunch. Taylor kissed her sister and left the house afterwards, leaving the couple alone in the room.

Miley and Nick were lying on the bed with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Why didn't you just leave me?" she asked him curiously.

"Because I love you and I promised I will take care of you. I will do anything for you. I'll do everything to find you," he answered, looking in her eyes.

"Thank you for saving me," she said gratefully. She owes him her life. She didn't know what could have happened to her if he didn't come back.

He would do anything and everything to save her. He couldn't live without her. Nick without Miley sounds horrible; what more if it happens. The thought scared him. No, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her; he would be lifeless. "I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you."

"Don't ever leave me," she begged, making his heart break. She didn't have to beg. He would stay with her as long as she needs him.

He pulled her closer and kissed her lips lovingly, before looking in her ocean blue eyes. "I won't, I won't. You're my princess. I love you," he said while dropping butterfly kisses around her face. He then kissed her eyes softly before moving down to kiss her lips.

"Why do you want a girl like me? I'm blind," she asked. Her question was sincere. She really wanted to know the reason why a guy as perfect as Nick would stay with a girl like her.

He smiled at her, hoping she could see his smile. "That's what made you stand out among the rest," he murmured in her ear.

"But you could choose any other girl prettier than me; a girl who could see you and take care of you." Of course, Miley was stubborn. She still couldn't believe she has someone like Nick in her life, and she's scared to lose him too. She's just confused and she still feels insecure until now.

He understood her. He tries to understand her every time she would throw a fit at him; when she says how bad she feels about herself. And he was always the one to make her feel better; he's like her medicine. "Love cannot be questioned. You just feel it, and when you find someone who makes your heart beat like a drum and give you tingles every time you look at her, you never let her go. When you find someone who loves you too much even if she thinks she doesn't deserve you, you take her in your arms and shower her with your love."

His words meant a lot to her. She doesn't know when she would stop pin-pointing her weakness; but she does know that someone would always be there for her to bring her up whenever she feels low, and love her even at her worst.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR! =]<strong>

**Sorry if it took me a while to update. I was busy with my part-time job and I got sick. I have stomach ulcer until now =/ what a condition to start the year =/ But anyway… I was able to write this chapter! =] it's really looong! Hahaha I hope you all liked it. PLEASE send in your reviews! They make me happy. =D**

**If you're a JELENA fan, you could check out my tumblr: nileyjelenalooover **

**I have both NILEY and JELENA fanfics there. =] I just posted Jelena fanfics sooo… Please send me a message there =]**

**I ALSO WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND OFCOURSE, LOVE. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you for all your reviews! They are all awesome! Please don't stop supporting me! =] My life's been up and down this year, but writing kept me in a good state. Despite all the problems I have encountered this year, it still was my favorite year ;] **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! DON'T EVER CHANGE! =] **

**_xonileylooover_**


	4. I'll fight their doubt & give you faith

**OURS**

**Chapter 4: I'll fight their doubt and give you faith**

**_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and  
>your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in<br>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you_**

* * *

><p><strong>NO ONE'S POV<strong>

Nick and Miley's relationship got stronger as time passed by; his friends found out how amazing she is and they have learned to love her. On the other hand, Nick's women friends got jealous of her. They certainly believe that he deserved better than a visually impaired girl like her. They think the couple wouldn't last for too long. Nick heard their complaints but he took their opinions respectfully and ignored them on the inside. No one could ever understand how much he loves Miley, and because of that, every girl they knew envied Miley. They felt insecure because they know they are better than her, but why don't they have a boyfriend like Nick?

Miley would always sense tension whenever she's with Nick's friends; especially the ladies. She could imagine their eyes boring on her, trying to make her disappear. She never felt comfortable hanging out with them, but she likes Nick's guy friends. They are so cool and kind to her. Nick would never leave her side, though. He would always be beside her to hold her hand, so she won't feel out of place. Sometimes, whenever she would feel nervous and self-conscious, she would focus on his grip on her hand, because it always made her feel better right away.

Despite the lack of support from some of Nick's friends, their families got supportive to their relationship. It was obvious that Miley's family loved Nick from the very beginning, back when they just met. They were thankful for Nick for being a good boyfriend to Miley; they couldn't ask for anything better. Nick's brothers loved Miley and they always wanted her to be one of the audiences whenever they would perform. His parents learned more about Miley and they loved every new thing they learned about her. His parents could no longer see a flaw on her anymore. They don't consider her visual impairment a flaw. It was who she is, and they have learned to accept that. She had the best attitude and personality if you compare her to Nick's ex-girlfriends.

* * *

><p>It was another typical day in the Stewart's home; Miley's mom was busy in the kitchen, her dad was out for work, both Taylor and Miley are in Miley's room, and Nick was sitting on the living room, waiting for Miley to finish getting ready for their date. The front door opened and revealed Mr. Stewart who just got home from work.<p>

"Hey Mr. Stewart!" Nick greeted.

Mr. Stewart looked up and saw his daughter's boyfriend sitting on the couch. "Hey, Nick! I didn't know you were coming. I should have bought an extra take out," he said while pulling up the paper bags he held with his hand.

"No worries, Mr. Stewart. I'm taking Miley to my parents' house. They miss her already," he said proudly. He was really proud of his parents because finally, they had learned to love Miley.

"Really?" Mr. Stewart smiled and felt lively that his daughter got accepted by Nick's parents with open arms.

Nick nodded. "Yes, they love hearing her play the piano, and they love talking to her."

"They seem to like her a lot. I like that," Mr. Stewart said, expressing how much he appreciated having Nick's family accept Miley over her disability.

"They love her, Mr. Stewart. She's a sweetheart," Nick said, smiling as he felt so proud of his girlfriend.

"That's good," the older man said as he placed the take-outs on the dining table.

Nick wanted to ask Miley's father about this thing that kept bothering his mind for a long time already, but he still feels anxious asking him about it. He sucked it up and finally asked after a moment. "Hey, Mr. Stewart, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, son," Mr. Stewart said as he sat on the other couch across from Nick.

"Is it possible for Miley to see again?" Nick asked curiously.

"Why did you ask?" Mr. Stewart asked him inquisitively.

Nick sighed. He just wanted to know if there's any way he could still do to make his girlfriend have her vision. "I'm just wondering."

Mr. Stewart clasped his hands in front of him as he started to think of a proper answer to the young man in front of him. "Well, yes. She was born with the disability, but a few years ago, I have heard a new technology that could use a cornea to give her sight. She could still get tested for cornea transplant," he said.

"Why didn't she have a cornea transplant right away?" he said, feeling a little puzzled.

Mr. Stewart sighed as he relived the day they found out Miley was blind. "A few weeks after she was born, we found out that her blindness cannot be cured, so we enrolled her at a school for the visually impaired. She had immediate progress. When I found out about the new cure a few years ago, I asked her if she still wanted to do the transplant. She knew we weren't that good in financial means that time. She really is a good kid, she thought about the bigger picture and she answered no. She told us that she's already used to what she's doing, and that's okay with her. I still signed her up for a donor. She was at the bottom of the list at that time, and donors are really rare. Up until now, the authority haven contacted us yet with regards to a donor," he said, feeling a little depressed.

Nick took-in all the information and thought about it quickly. "So if there will be a donor that would prefer to give his or her cornea to her, she'll be able to see again?"

"Yes, as long as it's a match and the transplant would be successful. Are you planning on donating yours to her? She would never let you," Mr. Stewart warned. Sure he wanted his daughter to be cured but he wouldn't let Nick donate his cornea to her; it would ruin his life.

Nick nodded and understood what Miley's father meant. "I've thought about it. I actually considered not telling her until the transplant was finished, but I wouldn't do that to her. I know she will feel betrayed and it will hurt her. One more thing is I won't be able to take care of her if I give my cornea to her. I want to be the one taking care of her."

"She's happy, Nick. She's happy she has you. We are also very thankful to have you as our daughter's boyfriend. No one could have been any better," Mr. Stewart said, complimenting Nick. Having Nick as part of the family is such a wonderful thing for him. He's glad his daughter found a guy who would love her through anything.

"Thank you. I'm glad she's my girlfriend too. She's an angel," Nick said, smiling at how amazing Miley is.

* * *

><p>After three months, a tragedy occurred. Nick's cousin passed away in a tragic accident. Nick was there at the hospital after they found out what happened. Miley was with him too. She was crying on Nick's lap on the waiting area; she couldn't imagine how bad it would be if she would lose one of her family members, or even Nick.<p>

Nick's aunt and uncle met Miley and learned about her condition, so they decided to donate their daughter's cornea to her.

Miley got tested for transplant, the donated corneas matched to her eyes, and the transplant was successfully executed.

"Nicky?" Miley whispered as she held onto the hand holding hers.

She's still in the hospital room. Her family and Nick were gathered around her. The doctor would soon be there and he would take off the gauze wrapped around her head. She would be able to finally open her eyes and see for the first time in her twenty years of living.

On the other hand, Nick couldn't help but feel excited for Miley. "It's me. I'm right here. How are you feeling?" he asked as he kissed her hand.

"Excited," she answered as nervousness became evident in her voice but he ignored it.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "Me too."

She smiled and sighed happily. "I get to see you. I can't wait."

He frowned for a moment and he caressed her hair. "I'm scared you might leave me once you see me."

She gasped slightly. She couldn't do that to him. She wouldn't let physical look prevail inner beauty. She knew him and she couldn't ask for more than him. "I won't. I will never leave even if you're the ugliest person in the world," she said and added a joke.

"That hurts," he joked, trying to sound hurt.

She chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Hmmm... I know you're not ugly, baby."

"You haven't even seen me," he complained.

She smiled. By the sound of his voice, the feel of his face, the touch of his hands, she didn't have a doubt that he's gorgeous. "I just know it."

The doctor went inside the room and made some small talk.

"Stay here, please?" Miley asked Nick as the doctor started to uncover her eyes.

"I'll hold your hand," he promised as he watched the doctor take off the covers of Miley's eyes.

The doctor soon instructed Miley to slowly open her eyes. She carefully opened it and she saw light for the first time ever since her existence in the earth. It was a bit blurry but she saw some figures hovering above her. Her vision soon got clearer and she saw three people standing next to the left side of the bed.

"Mom? Dad? Tay?" she called out. She never saw them once, but she was given descriptions and the three people standing beside her looked like them.

"At last! My baby can now see," Mr. Stewart said as he smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes. He took Miley in an embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

"Daddy!" she trilled.

Next to speak was Mrs. Stewart. "I'm so happy for you, baby," she said as she kissed her daughter and caress her hair.

"Thanks, mom," Miley answered. She soon spotted the blonde haired lady beside her. She smiled wide, assuming it was Taylor. "Tay!" she squealed happily.

"Miley!" Taylor squealed back and hugged her little sister. "I'm glad my baby sister can see now."

Miley turned to her left and spotted a curly-haired guy who looked so handsome. He smiled at her and he tucked some strands of her hair beneath her ear. He was breathtaking. If she was standing at the moment, she could have fallen because she got weak in the knees. She looked in his eyes and she knew it was him; it was no other than Nick. "Nick? God, you're beautiful," she gushed, looking astonished, making him blush.

"Mi..." he spoke her name before he wrapped her in his arms. He was scared she won't like his appearance, but the look on her face when she saw him, said it all. Nothing changed, and if it's possible, she loved him even more.

She leaned in and kissed him ever so lovingly. When they pulled back, she eyed the features of his face with her eyes filled with love. "You look so handsome, just like how I imagined you would be."

"Thank you, Mi. How's your vision? Very good?" he asked, happy how this turned up to be.

"Still a bit blurry," she noted and she felt his lips on hers again.

"It will get better in time," he said while caressing her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Miley was able to go home after a day, so now, she and Nick were hanging out in her bedroom.<p>

"Are you happy you got to see now?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him.

She smiled and caressed the side of his face. "Of course I am. I get to finally see how handsome you look. I love your eyes the most," she said as she stared at his eyes. She would never get tired looking him in the eyes.

"I love your eyes too," he said before cupping her cheeks and tasting her lips.

"I got something very special for you tomorrow. I'm so excited," he stated.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What is it?"

He brought his lips on her neck and brushed it there. "It's a secret. Just wear a beautiful dress."

"Now I feel anxious. I haven't seen myself in a dress," she said, feeling embarrassed a little.

"You'll look good in anything you wear," he complimented, making her smile.

She giggled and brought her lips on his'. "I should consult Taylor. I've been her Barbie for years."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?"Miley asked frustratingly.<p>

Nick smirked cutely at her. "You'll see."

Miley was wearing a tight red dress that ended a few inches above her knees, and Nick was stunned by her beauty. They were now in his car and he still hasn't said any hint about where he is taking her. She was getting really anxious, but when she felt his warm hand on her already cold one and she saw a smile stretched on his face, she knew there was nothing to worry about.

They arrived at a five-star hotel and Miley got so confused. Nick opened the car door for her and helped her out. He gave the keys to the valet service man and they walked to the hotel's famous restaurant.

"Nick, this is too much," she said as they stepped in the restaurant and saw the rich-looking people having dinner silently. She totally felt out of place, but as soon as his arm was wrapped around her waist, her worries got washed away.

"Hey, I love you. I only want to give you the best," he said before asking the receptionist for their reserved table.

She couldn't help but smile. She then circled her arm around his arm. "I already got the best. He's standing right next to me," she said while smiling at him.

* * *

><p>They had a nice dinner. Around seven in the evening, Nick brought Miley to another surprise place. They went up to the rooftop and Miley couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the sight of New York City at night. Lights were everywhere and it's just so beautiful for her.<p>

"It's so beautiful," she gushed as she and Nick took-in the sight of beautiful lights.

"So are you," he whispered as he gazed at her lovingly.

She pulled him in her arms and hugged him tight. "I love you," she murmured.

A slow song erupted from some speaker in the rooftop, and Nick asked for a dance. "Can I have this dance?"

Miley didn't know how to dance, but she nodded anyway. Soon they were swaying and Miley's head was rested on his chest. She loved listening to the beat of his heart.

They soon left the rooftop and headed to the hotel room he got for them. He slipped in the keycard and Miley sighed at the beauty of the room. She couldn't help but notice the bouquet of flowers and the opened little black box of a diamond ring, sitting on top of the king sized bed. Her breath got caught up in her throat when she realized what it meant. Nick nervously walked towards the bed and took the small box of the diamond ring in his hands. He then knelt down on one knee in front of her and looked deeply into her dark blue eyes.

"When I first saw you, I know there's something special about you. When I got to know you, I couldn't get away from you anymore. We're like magnets; I couldn't resist getting attracted to you. I never understood unconditional love until I met you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever known. I promise to love and take care of you forever. I want to be with you forever. Miley Ray Stewart, will you marry me?" he said with a sparkle evident in his eyes. He truly loves her more than anything in the world and he would do everything to make her happy.

Miley couldn't believe that Nick just proposed to her. She had a hard time taking it all in, but she was fine. She didn't even think about the answer. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she blurted out happily and with tears in her eyes.

He slipped the ring on her finger and he kissed her hand before getting up to pull her tightly in his arms and seal the deal with a real passionate kiss.

"I love you," Nick murmured.

Miley smiled at him lovingly. "I love you too, Nicky."

That night on that hotel room, the couple made love for the first time. Miley became a bit overwhelmed due to her lack of knowledge and experience in that kind of stuff, but she trusted Nick, and he did his best to give her pleasure.

* * *

><p>Miley couldn't believe what was going to happen. Ten months had passed since the night Nick proposed to her, and now she's gonna walk down the aisle. She's outside the closed doors of the church, feeling anxious as ever. Her dad appeared beside her and looked down at her with glassy eyes. He couldn't believe his precious daughter is going to get married. When she was little, they were worried about her future because of her disability, but now she's totally fine and happily in love.<p>

"You ready?" her dad asked.

She nodded and held onto his arm with one hand. The door opened and the guests turned to her. She breathed in deeply and calmed down her nerves. She walked down the aisle and smiled at the guests. She felt so anxious with their eyes focused on her. She soon saw him. He was there at the end of the altar, waiting for her excitedly. She saw the glimmer in his eyes and it made her smile wide and real. Finally, she found her prince charming.

He took-in her appearance and marveled on her beauty. He could no longer wait. He was excited to marry his princess and bring her to a special place right away. He just wanted to make their love official and sacred, and then he just wanted to go on and skip everything else just because he could no longer wait to be with her alone.

Miley made it to the end of the aisle, right in front of Nick. He smiled at her and took her hand gently as her father passed it to him.

"Take good care of my daughter, son," Mr. Stewart said sincerely.

Nick nodded his head. "I will, I promise."

He couldn't believe they're about to get married. He noticed her tenseness, so he caressed the back of her waist comfortingly. "You are so beautiful," he whispered softly, making her blush.

Their love story was amazing. It proved that unconditional love truly exists. Nick didn't let Miley's visual impairment stop him from loving her. Miley's disability even made him love her more. He loves her not because he felt sorry for her and her condition. He was amazed how she could maintain her good attitude and skills despite her disability. He thought that a girl like her is stronger than anyone he knows. She shouldn't be judged and ignored; she deserves to be loved and appreciated. Even if her sight wasn't cured, he would still marry her.

The ceremony took place. The guests witnessed true love in front of them. They thought this only happens in the movies, but it does in reality too. They were incredibly happy for the couple. They saw the way they look and smile at each other. They were so in love.

Nick helped Miley get in the bridal car. The ceremony just ended and now they're on their way to the reception. The newlywed couple sat next to each other at the backseat. Miley took his hand and intertwined their fingers. She smiled at him and looked in his eyes.

"We're married," she said softly with the glimmer in her eyes.

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "You're mine and I'm yours forever."

She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "I never thought I would really get married someday, but it was my biggest dream."

"You're amazing. I'm glad you're mine," he said as he caught the scent of her perfume. "How many kids do you want to have?"

"I'm thinking two. But it really depends on how painful giving birth would be," she answered.

He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. "Of course I won't let you go through a lot of pain. You know I hate that."

She grinned. "Well then, I want ten babies," she answered excitedly.

He laughed and caressed her hand softly. "You really like making love, do you?" he teased.

She chuckled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I love it so much."

"You are so funny, baby," he said while laughing.

"I can't wait for tonight. No, not just because of making love. I can't wait to lie down beside you and cuddle."

"Well, let's cuddle here."

He wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head on his chest.

She then looked up into his eyes and she caressed the side of his face. "I really love you, Nick. Thank you. Thank you for everything. I'm happy to spend forever with you," she said lovingly.

He smiled and soothed her with his fingers softly caressing her cheek. "I love you too, Mi. Don't you worry about any problem or any criticism that will come in our way. I know our love is strong enough to handle any hardship that we would be dealing in the future."

She leaned in and they kissed passionately. He held her tighter and deepened the heated kiss.

"No one can ever break us apart." he said. It was a promise; a reassurance that he wouldn't let anything get in between them.

She looked at him and she smiled; her eyes shined with faith and love. "They can't take what's ours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I CANT BELIEVE IT'S OVER! yep, this is the last chapter. No epilogue. Sorry.<br>**

**But I will start writing right away for Que sera update. =] The story would be much more exciting.**

**Thank you for supporting OURS! Please please please REVIEW for the last time? If you haven't reviewed even once in this story, please give me just one review? I just want to know what you think of it. =] I love you guys and you are the best.**

**My first plan for this story wasnt supposed to end like this. It was supposed to be too late for Miley's vision to get cured, but I really want her and NIck to have a very happy ever after. So I decided to make a miracle and make Miley see, even though I dont know if a cornea transplant is really helpful. LOL but heyyy, it's fiction. hahaha and I dont want Miley to get married and have babies here when she's visually impaired. That would be really HARD on her side. ahahaha so here's the product of my thoughts. I really hope you like it. please REVIEW!**

**WHO HERE WATCHES PLL? Gosh... the new episode! haha and THE LYING GAME? gosh... sutton is BACK!**

**WHO WATCHED WOWP FINALE? I CRIED!  
><strong>

**_xonileylooover_  
><strong>


End file.
